Working Boy
by RavishedLucy
Summary: Draco heard a rumour that Harry's son is a rent-boy. Of course he had to sample that product. Warning: PWP


**This is my first Draco/Albus Severus story and it's pretty smutty - you have been warned...**

Once again he found himself at the door of his old enemy's son. This was the third time now. The first was a month ago when he heard the absurd rumour. Impossible, he'd thought but still went to check it out and sample the product. Now here he was again.

Albus Severus Potter. What an utterly stupid name to give to your son. When one thought about it what else could the boy possibly have become but a rent-boy? Living his whole life in the shadow of his father, St Potter, and those of the old headmaster and the traitor; Draco almost pitied the boy.

Licking his tongue over his lower lip Draco rapped his knuckles on the door and waited. There was a rustling sound followed by unrushed footsteps. He wanted to knock again, harder this time but stuffed his hand into his pocket and settled on gritting his teeth.

The clicking of deadbolts sounded one after the other until finally the door swung open and caught on the thick chain.

Draco let out a breath and did a silent count to ten before saying, "Can I come in?"

Albus's response was to arch an eyebrow. Draco clenched his jaw then reached into his pocket and pulled out a fat envelope and handed it over. Albus opened it, removed the notes and began counting. Slowly, deliberately, mouthing as he went.

"It's all there," Draco said and an edge was creeping into his voice now.

Albus looked him in the eye then started counting again, from the start.

Draco's temper flared. "You know you're not the only pro in town?"

That earned him another look and what might have been the hint of a smile. Albus placed the money back in the envelope and held it out. "Would you like this back?" It was the first thing he'd said since Draco arrived. His voice was deep and smooth like warm chocolate and it did something disturbing to Draco's body. When he shook his head, Albus nodded and proceeded to start counting all over again.

Draco waited in silence until, satisfied, Albus unhooked the chain and opened the door wide, holding it as Draco stepped past him and inside.

The studio apartment was sparsely decorated. A large bed occupied a lot of space and there was a long bench that seemed to separate the kitchen from the rest of the room. There was only one other door that led to a small bathroom. A broom hung on a clean white wall and to the left there were a lot of wooden structures covered in stained sheets. He wrinkled his nose but didn't say anything.

"Would you like a drink? Albus spoke so suddenly that Draco jumped and spun to face him.

"Yes – Do you still have any of that Weasley Fire Whiskey?"

Albus' lips twitched. "I do." He moved into the kitchen area and pulled a bottle out of a high cupboard then opened another and grabbed a glass.

Draco couldn't stop watching him. Everything he did was so deliberate, so controlled but easy, sort of carefree. He was shirtless and a pair of dirty-looking black jeans hung of his slim hips. His chest was wide and his arms looked strong. Draco guessed he must have been about nineteen, maybe twenty-one. He could barely remember being that young but he envied the boy anyway.

Albus handed the drink to Draco who swallowed the burning golden liquid in one shot. Draco put the glass down and before he lost his nerve reached out and grabbed Albus by the wrist and yanked the boy against him. Albus didn't resist and looked him in the eye as their breaths mingled in the small space between them.

"Suck me, Potter."

There was an amused gleam in Albus' eyes but it was gone almost immediately as Albus did as he was told. He dropped to his knees and made short work opening Draco's pants. His cock was already hard and ready, had been since he knocked on the bloody door and Albus took a moment to admire the length of it, the thickness.

Albus always seemed impressed by Draco's cock, and so he should have been. It was a long known and undisputed fact – the Malfoy men were hung. Draco liked the way Albus looked at it and sank his teeth into full lips. For all his bullshit the kid knew his trade.

After what felt like an eternity Albus finally leaned closer and lapped at the underside of his erection and Draco let out a deep moan when Albus engulfed him between hot tight lips.

"Fuck, that's it." Draco threaded his fingers through Albus' thick black hair and shut his eyes.

Albus took him deep bobbing back and forth in Draco's hands and taking his cock again and again into the hot wet depths. Bloody hell the kid had no gag reflex. Draco opened his eyes again and looked down at Albus. It was a mistake. The boy was looking right back at him, watching his face and the mix of power pleasure that must have been unconcealed. Albus moaned and took Draco deep again.

Draco's wife had never enjoyed giving head the way this beautiful fucking rent-boy did. He didn't just suck Draco's cock; he inhaled it like it was the air he needed to survive and devoured it as though enjoying his favourite meal. There was no missing the pleasure on Albus' face while he knelt in front of Draco.

"Ooh fuck, stop…" Draco pleaded, pulling Albus' mouth away. "I want to be inside you when I come."

"As you wish," Albus replied with a grin and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Draco nearly came right there. "Strip and get on the bed," he managed to croak out.

It didn't take long. Albus dropped his pants to the floor and crawled onto the bed like a creeping panther. Every muscle in his lithe body shifted and flexed as he moved. Draco never quite understood his newfound desire for another man. He'd never been attracted to Harry or any other guy but Merlin's hairy balls he was attracted to this barely legal whore.

Draco let his own pants drop to the floor and stripped off the rest of his expensive suit, dropping each piece to the floor as he went. When he crawled onto the bed Albus handed him a bottle of lube and smiled. There was that twinkle in his eye again. This boy had a kink for muggle sex stuff. Draco liked that he knew that about Abus. Liked that Albus shared that fact with him.

He ran one hand up Albus' leg and growled at the feel of strong thigh muscles. He coated his fingers with lube and while he gently cupped and massaged Albus' high, tight balls he rubbed one finger in explorative circles around Albus' puckered hole.

Albus licked his lips and relaxed back. His moans and the lifting of his hips to give Draco more access sent all the messages needed and soon he had two fingers inside, scissoring them and stretching his maddeningly tight ass.

"You are so fucking tight, so hot. I'm going to use you hard tonight."

"Yesss," Albus hissed. "I'm yours. Fuck me. Use me. Let me make you come."

A few more deep strokes of his fingers and Draco lost patience. He shoved Albus back and forced his erection into Albus' slick hole. Albus moaned in pleasured pain and wrapped his legs high around Draco's back and they rocked together till Draco was buried all the way to his balls.

It was too much, everything felt too good. Without thinking Draco grabbed Albus' face and kissed him, hard. Their lips moved together passionately and they moaned in their shared breaths when Draco started to move.

True to his word, Draco fucked Albus hard and fast into the mattress. It didn't take long. Draco couldn't take his eyes off Albus' face. A few well angled thrusts of Draco's cock and Albus let out a yell and his whole face flushed in a mask of the deepest kind of pleasure. His cock twitched and pulsed between them and Draco felt the hot flood of Albus' ejaculation on his stomach and chest. His arse clenched over and over around Draco's pumping cock and with a yell of his own Draco succumbed to his own orgasmic rush.

"Oh babe, Ooh fuck, babe… So good – So fucking ahhh!" Three more deep thrusts and he shot his load deep inside his lover's arse.

They were still breathing hard and laying side by side minutes later when Albus suddenly rolled towards him and said, "I know who you are."

"Really." Took him long enough. Draco thought with a sneer. "I'm sure your father was full of entertaining stories about me."

"Nah," Albus said, rolling back so he was staring at the ceiling again. "I can't remember him ever mentioning you."

Draco's head flicked round just in time to see Albus shaking with laughter. He huffed and climbed out of bed. "Whatever." He pulled on his clothes and headed for the door.

"Hey," Albus called out. "You don't have to go. You still have a full half hour left. We could have another drink."

Draco was torn between wanting to growl at the joke or the half-hour crack but when he turned to face him he stopped. Albus was still naked, sitting up on the bed with his shaggy black hair even more so and his white skin almost shimmering in the dim light.

He looked everything and nothing like his father. Potter's hair, Potter's face, but Albus didn't wear glasses and his eyes were blue. And right now those eyes were wide and pleading. Gone was the cool, collected pro.

"Shit," Draco muttered.

He dropped his coat then grabbed the whiskey and joined Albus Severus Potter back on the bed. "So tell me, what is it that you think you know?"


End file.
